Kinetic
Not to be confused with a sorcerer, who controls an element through magical means. A kinetic is an individual with the ability to control a specific element. The power is usually caused by a genetic abnormality at birth, and those who have it can manipulate a certain element, such as fire or water, using psychic powers. The chance of giving birth to a kinetic in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe is about ten percent, with the chance increasing if one or both of the parents are kinetics themselves. Types of Kineses There are many different types of kineses, each allowing the manipulation of a specific element. Pyrokinesis Pyrokinesis allows individuals to manipulate flames, or other substances that induce or are similar to flames such as liquid gasoline. Pyrokinetics deal more damage to cryokinetics and biokinetics, but take more damage from aquakinetics and geokinetics. The only known pyrokinetics are Blaze the Cat, Flame the Cat, and Kai the Fox. Pyrokinesis has few limitations, allowing its users to perform virtually any ability that uses fire. Pyrokinesis can also be referred to as Agnikinesis. For more information on the element of fire, see Fire (element). Aquakinesis Aquakinesis allows individuals to manipulate water and other liquids. If the substance has multiple states, only the liquid state can be manipulated; the gaseous state can be controlled via Aerokinesis, solid objects can be moved around using Psychokinesis, and ice and other frozen liquids can be manipulated using Cryokinesis. Aquakinetics include Hendrik the Echidna and Madi the Fox. Hydrokinesis can vary in power depending on the skill livel of the user. Weaker users might need a nearby body of water, while more advanced users can take moisture from the air. Aquakinesis can also be referred to as Hydrokinesis. For more information on the element of water, see Water (element). Cryokinesis Cryokinesis allows individuals to manipulate ice, snow, and other frozen liquids. The only known cryokinetic is Frost the Wolf. Cryokinesis is often thought to be simply an advancement of aquakinesis, as both manipulate a state of water. Cryokinesis can also be referred to as Glaciokinesis. For more information on the element of ice, see Ice (element). Aerokinesis Aerokinesis allows individuals to manipulate gases such as carbon dioxide or water vapor. If the substance has multiple states, only the gaseous state can be manipulated; the liquid state is controlled via Aquakinesis, and solid objects can be moved around using Psychokinesis. Aerokinetics include Hendrik the Echidna. Aerokinesis can also be referred to as Anemokinesis. For more information on the element of wind, see Wind (element). Electrokinesis Electrokinesis allows individuals to manipulate electricity. Electrokinetics can deal more damage to aquakinetics and aerokinetics, but take more damage from geokinetics. Electrokinetics can manipulate a machine's electrical current to cause it to perform other tasks. However, Electrokinesis requires lots of concentration, as manipulation is performed on an atomic scale. Electrokinesis can also be referred to as Plasmakinesis. For more information on the element of electricity, see Electricity (element). Geokinesis Geokinesis allows individuals to manipulate earth and stone. Geokinetics can deal more damage to pyrokinetics, cryokinesics, electrokinetics, and toxikinesis, but take more damage from aquakinetics, cryokinetics, aerokinetics, and biokinetics. Geokinesis is dependant mostly on the terrain. A glacier or some sort of floor would provide no earth to manipulate. Geokinesis can also be referred to as Terrakinesis. For more information on the element of earth, see Earth (element). Biokinesis Biokinesis allows individuals to manipulate plant life (nature). Biokinetics can deal more damage to geokinetics, but take more damage from toxikinetics and pyrokinetics. They can perform better in areas with lots of vegetation. The only known biokinetic is Eanbald the Parrot. Biokinetics can focus its energy to form weapons made of wood, or to heal other individuals. Biokinesis can also be referred to as: *Argokinesis *Botanokinesis *Chlorokinesis *Ecokinesis *Gaiakinesis *Naturakinesis *Phytokinesis *Phyllokinesis *Florakinesis For more information on the element of life, see Life (element). Toxikinesis Toxikinesis allows individuals to manipulate poisonous substances. Toxikinetics can deal more damage to biokinetics, but take more damage from geokinetics. The only known toxikinetic is Eanbald the Parrot. Toxikinesis is a rather uncommon ability, as it often requires the presence of physical poisons. Toxikinesis can also be referred to as Venokinesis. For more information on the element of poison, see Poison (element). Photokinesis Photokinesis allows individuals to manipulate light. It rivals Umbrakinesis; photokinetics can deal increased damage to umbrakinetics, and vice versa. The only known photokinetic is Benjamin the Tiger. Photokinesis is often split between offensive (lasers) and non-offensive (optics) light. Photokinesis can also be referred to as Lumokinesis or Solarakinesis. For more information on the element of light, see Light (element). Lunakinesis Lunakinesis is a rare variant of Photokinesis that is specific to moonlight. Its techniques are mainly support-based, being able to heal targets and stimulate the mind and body. Lunakinetics gain power when directly exposed to moonlight, allowing techniques such as concussive light blasts. Lunakinesis can also be referred to as Menekinesis or Selenokinesis. Umbrakinesis Umbrakinesis allows individuals to manipulate darkness and shadows. It rivals Photokinesis; umbrakinetics can deal increased damage to photokinetics, and vice versa. Umbrakinesis is considered to be a very powerful ability, as shadows do not obey common laws of physics such as gravity. Umbrakinesis can also be referred to as Erebokinesis or Spectrakinesis. For more information on the element of darkness, see Darkness (element). Miscellaneous Kineses Psychokinesis Psychokinesis allows individuals to manipulate any object using their mind. In the distant future, most of the population on Earth will consist of psychokinetics. The only known psychokinetic is Silver the Hedgehog.